monster_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Bennett
Jenny Bennett is the second tritagonist of Monster House. Personality Jenny Bennett is an intelligent girl as she is able to use her intellect to find out what house furniture has been turned into human like things such as the carpet (tongue), the chandelier (uvula) and the floorboards that break out from the top and the bottom (teeth). Jenny at first didn't like DJ or Chowder but she soon warmed up to them and became friends with them. Jenny was worried for DJ as she thought he was killed when he fell down into the house's basement and when he was nearly killed by a hijacked ambulance (which had Nebbercracker aboard). She has a romantic, soft side as she managed to convince DJ to climb onto the crane's arm by kissing him passionately. Role in the Film Meeting DJ and Chowder DJ and Chowder first spot her going to Nebbercracker's house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to save her before she is eaten by the house. After Zee leaves to go and find Bones, DJ (pretending to have puberty) tells her to have fun and safe driving. Jenny asks why DJ was acting like a idiot but he says that he made the whole puberty thing up and the two introduce themselves then went inside DJ's house. The trio then introduce themselves and begin to talk about the house mocking them with its "Houseness". While Jenny speaks to her mom on the phone, DJ and Chowder talk about hating Mexican food and "calling dibs on a girl". The trio then see a dog named Kevin starting to pee on Nebbercracker's lawn. The house then grabs the Kevin with its carpet (the tongue) and eats him. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The three realize that no one is going to believe their experience with the house and decided to keep it to themselves. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is possesed by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its source of life; the heart. They conclude that the heart must be the furnace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Planning to Kill the House As they make a plan to kill the house, Chowder provides a dummy filled with cold medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops wrongfully place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lister, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. Exploring the House The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They make a plan to find the heart and put out the fire while Chowder asks if there is more options. Which DJ agrees; wait and do nothing until the house finds out where they are and it will eat them, Chowder disagreed with that idea and goes on with the plan to find the heart and put the fire out. DJ finds binoculars on the wall near a small hatch to the door and he realizes that Nebbercracker has been watching him the whole time while he was trying to get Chowder's ball back. Jennifer then shows DJ a set of photos with Nebbercracker and his late wife, then DJ says to Jenny that he used to have a wife, but he fattened her up and ate her, much to Jenny's disgust. While exploring, Chowder mistakes the chandelier (the uvula) for the heart, they shoot which causes the house to vomit a little bit of water outside and a search light which is the monster's eye appears to find any intruders inside the house's interior. Jenny explains to Chowder that the chandelier is the uvula and it stimulates the gag reflex and everyone has a uvula. The house then dozes off again and the search light disappears. DJ, Chowder and Jenny then fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. They begin to find out why Nebbercracker did this to his wife until DJ accidentally falls onto the body and screams in terror as it cracks open to reveal a skeleton. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. As Jenny and Chowder were been captured by springs and snake-like pipes, DJ walks up the basement stairs until the stairs start to attack him as he climbs up to the first floor. Jenny forced the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto it's uvula. As DJ and Chowder argue about their ideas, and that Chowder risked his life for DJ for stealing drugs for him and DJ says that it was Chowders idea to make DJ retrieve Chowder's ball back and DJ then hastily heads for home. As he does, he nearly gets run over by an ambulance hijacked by Nebbercracker and the trio are surprised to see that arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling. Nebbercracker then lashed out to them to leave, but his wrath was quickly changes into worries as he realized that kids would be approaching his house. He then starts walking towards his house which somewhat became gentle to him. By this point, DJ learned that all this time, the house was possessed by Constance's spirit. Final Fight Against his friends' protests, DJ tries to talked some sense with Nebbercracker about the truth behind his wrathful and suspicious behavior. Nebbercracker was at first angry after he has discovered the truth, but eventually relents and tell them both his and Constance's story. All of his bad deeds on the children was merely ruse to keep them away from his house after the latter's accidental murder by bullies and because of it, he was forced to pretend to be a child hater so Constance, now who's spirit possesses the house, won't be able to destroy everything on her path. DJ tells Nebbercracker it is time to let Constance go, but she overhears. The house breaks free from it's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As the house tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with an excavator, causing it to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny get accidentally thrown into the huge pit where a lake has been drained. Chowder managed to bring the house down into the pit where it crumbled to pieces. Thinking that they won, they cheered until the house starts to reconstruct itself by making it a deformed monstrosity. DJ and Jenny then climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts house and the excavator is eaten. When DJ and Jenny reach the crane's arm, DJ was very scared to do it, Jenny tells him that he can and kisses him with encouragement, giving him the confidence to do so. DJ then throws the dynamite into the chimney, blowing up the house. The trio see Nebbercracker dancing with Constance's spirit before she fades away. DJ apologizes to Nebbercracker for the loss of his house and wife, but Nebbercracker thanks DJ and the kids for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up, and hugs DJ and Chowder before leaving. Other appearances Video Game Jenny is one of the three main playable characters in the video game based on the film, alongside DJ and Chowder. At the start of the game, Jenny and Chowder are separated from DJ, with Chowder ending up in the depths of the house, while Jenny finds herself in the attic and after jumping across a stack of crates that swift away, she tries to get back by going through the air vents, but she gets trapped by a blockade of pipes. DJ later finds Jenny trapped in the vents while exploring the second floor; after rotating the room they are in, he tries to free her, to no avail, requiring Jenny to find another way out. Jenny escapes from the vents and finds herself dealing with a living TV, and a huge Constance doll controlling a chandelier, the game’s first boss. Afterwards, Jenny makes her way to the top floor, where she deals with a live stove, uses a train set to reveal a secret passageway, and fixes a dumbwaiter, which she uses to make her way to the basement. Exploring the bowels of the house, Jenny ends up fighting off more possessed furniture, and meets up with DJ. The two ultimately locate Chowder and encounter the remains of Constance, then attempt to extinguish the furnace, without success, after which, giant pipes capture each of them. Jenny then traverses the section Chowder recently explored, where she gets sucked up by another pipe. She then explores the second floor corridor again, eventually reuniting with DJ and Chowder at the Foyer, where Chowder is caught by the house’s tongue; DJ, also on the second floor, grabs his hand, and Jenny jumps onto the uvula, causing it to fall down the throat. After being spat out by the house, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny are chased by the rampant abode. At a construction site, DJ and Jenny head for a nearby crane while Chowder takes control of an excavator and battles the house, after which, DJ uses the crane to throw a dynamite down the house’s chimney, blowing it up. Jenny and Chowder then congratulate DJ as he hangs from the crane. In other languages Trivia * In the early storyboard of the film, Jenny, along with DJ and Chowder was originally going to go to a library to study about the house, but it was cut for unknown reasons. * Her full name is Jennifer and her short nickname is "Jenny". * In the Nintendo DS version of the movie, Jenny had two water guns instead of one. * It is unknown what her mother looks like since her voice was only heard. * Jenny and Constance are the only two main female characters to appear in the movie and game. Quotes * "Boo! Trick or treat!" * "Okay, let's cut the crap. Maybe the parents you work for left you $40 in emergency money." * "Are you guys mentally challenged? If you are, I'm certified to teach you baseball. * "Okay. Normally I don’t spend time with guys like you. But a house just tried to eat me, so... you've got one hour." * "Smart house." * "Well, if he's not coming out of the Game Zone, then we are going in." * "Chowder, knock it off." * "You guys! Stop fighting! You're acting like babies." * "So, um... We should hang out again... soon." Gallery 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png Jenny.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans